


Where Thou Art...

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Set After S 01 ep F.Z.Z.T.), F/F, Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent fluff, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the middle of the night after Season One Episode F.Z.Z.T. PWP. Skimmons Self-Indulgent Fluff, With Absolutely No Apologies. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Thou Art...

Skye had come at her like a crazed woman, all flailing limbs and flying hair.

Then she was enveloped in Skye’s arms, the wind almost knocked completely out of her, feeling Skye trembling violently against her, hearing Skye whisper her name over and over and over.

It was the oddest sensation.

Odd, in that nothing like that had happened to her before.

And odder still, in that she very badly wanted it to happen again.

***

Skye couldn’t sleep.

No matter what she did, which way she tossed or turned, she couldn’t stop shaking.

Simmons had almost died.

No, she corrected herself, _Jemma_ had almost died.

She caught the glint of silver on her right wrist. Her very own S.H.I.E.L.D. Internet Nanny. She had given up _everything_ because she couldn’t bear the idea of losing her new family and Simmons— _Jemma_ —had almost destroyed it.

She had been so relieved earlier that all she could do was hug Jemma and hang on tight. Then, she had been shaking with fear.

Now she was starting to shake with rage.

***

Jemma couldn’t sleep.

She had taken a mild sedative with warm milk, but she still couldn’t sleep.

She couldn’t sleep and she was alone in the dark and she was afraid.

She had almost killed herself today.

She had almost killed herself today and now she couldn’t sleep and was alone in the dark and afraid. She was afraid and shaking and starting to cry.

She turned to grab some tissues to muffle her sobs and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to her bunk slid open to reveal what seemed to be a very angry Skye.

***

Skye was ready to give Jemma an incredibly large piece of her mind when she noticed the scientist had a wad of tissues in her hand and tear tracks down her face.

She slid the door closed behind her and sat on Jemma’s bunk, pulling the smaller woman into another tight embrace.

“Jemma, it’s okay,” she whispered into the darkness. “It’s okay.”

Jemma shook with silent sobs, her face buried in Skye’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she found herself whispering over and over. “Skye, I’m so, so sorry!”

Skye rocked Jemma back and forth as she cried and shook and whispered apologies. Skye ran her hands soothingly through Jemma’s hair and over her shoulders and in circles over her back, her rage dissipated by Jemma’s distress. “Jemma, it’s okay. It’s okay now. You’re safe. You’re safe. It’s all over now and you’re safe,” she just kept whispering.

Skye shifted herself to get a bit more comfortable, but Jemma’s arms locked around her neck. “Please don’t go! Please! I’m so sorry, and it’s so dark and I can’t stop shaking…”

Skye’s arms tightened around Jemma for a moment. “I’m not going anywhere, Jemma. I’m staying right here. But let’s get a little more comfortable, okay?”

Jemma nodded and moved over as much as she could. Skye slid under the covers and held her arms out. Jemma slid into them with a sigh of relief.

“You promise you won’t leave?”

“I promise, Jemma.” Without even thinking about it, Skye tilted Jemma’s head up to drop a small kiss on her mouth.

But Jemma tangled a hand in Skye’s hair and held her in place, sweetening and deepening the kiss. Skye felt something that had been wound tight inside her since Coulson had locked Jemma in the lab loosen with relief and desire.

Skye nibbled playfully at Jemma’s lips until the other woman had to muffle a giggle into Skye’s shoulder. Skye was forced (well, perhaps _forced_ was the wrong word) to change tactics, way too tempted by the endless expanse of Jemma’s throat to do anything but bend her head down to leisurely bathe the length of it with her tongue.

Jemma bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan, knowing how sound carried among the bunks. She could feel herself beginning to tremble again as Skye continued to trace patterns against her skin with that very talented tongue, finding herself wondering what magic it could do…elsewhere.

“ _Skye_ ,” Jemma found herself whispering, pleading into the darkness.

Skye kissed her way back over to Jemma’s mouth and to her delight she felt Jemma’s mouth open under hers. She gently stroked Jemma’s tongue with her own, sighing at Jemma’s swift and eager response. Skye felt tiny, cool fingertips traveling up and down her spine, making her shiver.

Skye broke the kiss so she could breathe (well, pant and gasp for breath was more like it), and bury her face in Jemma’s cascade of hair, whispering Jemma’s name over and over and over again.

Jemma smiled against Skye’s neck. “Skye,” she whispered, feeling Skye shudder against her. Jemma skimmed her fingertips down Skye’s sides, knowing she would never grow tired of feeling Skye trembling in her arms, whispering her name.

Skye pressed her forehead against Jemma’s. “Oh God, Jemma, I want—”

“Tell me, Skye. Tell me what you want.”

“I want _you_ …without these damn nightshirts in the way…if that’s not too much to want right now,” Skye managed to whisper, whimper, and gasp as Jemma’s nimble fingers continued to trace patterns along her sides and her back.

Jemma responded by tugging at the hem of Skye’s nightshirt until Skye lifted up her arms so Jemma could get rid of the offending garment. Skye did the same for Jemma.

Skye quickly rearranged their bodies until she was sitting on the bunk, cross-legged, propped up against the wall, with Jemma on her lap, Jemma’s legs wrapped around her waist. Skye, her lips covering her teeth, gently bit down in that tantalizing area between Jemma’s neck and shoulder. Jemma gasped and pressed her body into Skye’s.

Skye gently drew her hands down to palm Jemma’s breasts, gently running her thumbs back and forth over her nipples. Skye could see the rapid beat of Jemma’s pulse in the hollow of her throat and bent her head to suck and lick and nip at it, all the while moving her hands over the silky firmness of Jemma’s breasts.

Jemma found herself clinging to Skye’s shoulders, her head thrown back, the ends of her hair tickling the base of her spine, feeling as if sparks were igniting under her skin as Skye’s hands and lips moved over her. It was gentle and wonderful and dear God, so good, but…

“Skye, please, I need—”

A soft chuckle. “Tell me, Jemma. Tell me what you need.”

“I need more of _you_ —” Jemma managed to gasp as Skye bent her head and took one of Jemma’s nipples in her mouth, sucking hard, using lips, teeth and tongue to ramp up Jemma’s arousal, mimicking the actions of her mouth on Jemma’s other nipple with her fingers, teasing them both into small, hard peaks.

“Like that?” Skye panted after a moment. “Is that what you need?” she teased in a whisper.

Jemma let out something akin to a low growl (and Skye had no idea how _Jemma_ made that noise, but she didn’t care, it was so damn hot) and Skye found herself being pulled, pushed, and generally—wonderfully—manhandled onto her back on the bunk, with Jemma over her, Skye’s arms pinned above her head while Jemma suckled fiercely at Skye’s nipples, pressing one slim thigh in between Skye’s.

“Jemma…Jemma…don’t stop…please don’t stop,” Skye found herself pleading in desperate whispers as she rocked harder and harder against Jemma’s thigh. Skye could smell their combined arousal in every breath and soon she couldn’t stop snapping her hips upwards, inhaling sharply when she felt Jemma’s hand cup her through her panties.

Jemma let out a tiny chuckle against Skye’s breast, feeling triumphant as she felt the dampness between Skye’s thighs. She kissed her way down towards Skye’s stomach, rolling the panties down over Skye’s hips.

“Jemma, you don’t have to—oh God, never _mind_ , just _please_ don’t stop,” Skye panted as Jemma slid and skimmed her fingers in, over, and around Skye’s slick, wet folds. Skye slapped a hand over her own mouth to muffle a rather loud gasp when Jemma used her thumb to trace little circles over Skye’s clitoris.

Skye’s head fell back when Jemma carefully slid one finger inside her. She spread her legs as far apart as she could, arching her pelvis upwards, and felt Jemma slide in a second finger. When Jemma moved up to kiss her, Skye held Jemma’s face still to prolong the kiss until Jemma began experimenting with different stroking movements with those two soft fingers inside her.

“Jemma,” Skye whispered, her hands falling away and her head falling back on the pillow. It had been forever since anyone had touched her so intimately and so gently. Then Jemma smiled a beautiful smile down at Skye and gently pivoted her wrist, pressing up with tiny circular motions at one particular spot.

Skye’s thighs clamped around Jemma’s wrist as her hips shot upwards again. Somehow, Skye managed to arch her back and grab Jemma’s forearm at the same time, grinding herself against Jemma’s hand and fingers. “That’s it,” she could barely hear Jemma whisper above the pounding of her own heart. “That’s it, Skye,” Jemma kept encouraging her. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

The last comment was what undid her and had her coming fast and hard around Jemma’s fingers. She gulped in air and sobbed it out in harsh gasps, feeling tears trickling down her temples.

Then Jemma was lying full-length beside her, kissing away the tears and holding her tightly. Jemma kissed her gently over and over, murmuring impossible things about how strong, how brave, how beautiful she was.

Jemma slid a leg over Skye’s hip, pulling her even closer, nuzzling her hair. “That’s my girl,” Jemma whispered in Skye’s ear.

Skye pulled back, her dark eyes searching Jemma’s face. “Am I?” she heard herself asking. “Your girl, I mean.”

Jemma pulled Skye close again. “Yes,” she replied firmly. “You’re my girl.” Skye sighed and nuzzled into Jemma’s shoulder, while Jemma stroked her hair and ran a hand down the long, warm expanse of Skye’s back.

Jemma thought for a moment that Skye had fallen asleep when Skye raised her head to look at Jemma, her eyes twinkling mischievously even in the dark. “Well,” Skye whispered into Jemma’s ear, pausing a moment to take Jemma’s earlobe into her mouth, “if I’m _your_ girl, then it’s only fair that you’re _my_ girl, hmmm?”

“Oh…yes…wouldn’t want to be unfair…” Jemma panted as Skye kissed and licked her way down Jemma’s body, pausing only long enough to pull Jemma’s soaked panties off and toss them aside.

“Oh, Jemma,” Skye whispered as she slid Jemma’s thighs over her shoulders, “I plan on being _so_ unfair to you for scaring the crap out of me.”

“Oh dear…” Jemma whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt Skye’s mouth hot on the inside of her thighs. “I deserve it…for scaring you…” Jemma inhaled sharply and plunged her hands into the silky mass of Skye’s hair as she felt Skye’s warm breath move higher and higher.

Jemma gasped as she felt Skye’s tongue slip inside her. And Skye hadn’t been joking—she was being completely unfair in so _many_ phenomenally wonderful ways. “I’m—God!—so sorry—so _truly_ sorry— _please_ , Skye—” Jemma gasped softly as Skye’s tongue traced around Jemma’s core and around and around her clitoris with tiny flicks.

Skye let out a muffled moan as she took Jemma’s clitoris into her mouth, reveling in Jemma’s sweet-salt taste. Skye grasped Jemma’s hips and began to focus on that bundle of nerves, suckling and swirling and flicking her tongue. “Dear God Skye, _please_ , Skye, don’t stop…oh, _God_ , don’t stop… _please_ don’t stop,” Jemma was whispering in a litany while Skye drove Jemma relentlessly over the edge and slightly out of her body into one of the greatest orgasms Jemma knew she had ever experienced.

Jemma came back to find herself shaking and sobbing softly again, but this time, Skye, _her_ Skye, was wrapped around her, kissing her through her tears, carding her fingers through her hair, running warm hands up and down her body, all in the effort to soothe and comfort her.

“I’ve got you, Jemma,” Skye was whispering to her over and over, rocking the two of them gently back and forth. “I’ve got you.”

Jemma’s body finally relaxed and she was able to cuddle her head into Skye’s shoulder. She sighed, sated and content for the first time in what felt like ages. She tilted her head so she could press soft kisses along Skye’s neck and shoulder.

Skye realized she felt warm, and safe, and peaceful, just being there, holding _her_ girl, _her_ Jemma. She rubbed her cheek against the top of Jemma’s head, nuzzling and kissing Jemma every now and again. But her head was filling with questions she didn’t know how to ask and her heart was filling with emotions she had never had before. Something gave way within her and her breathing hitched as the tears started streaming down her face.

Then Jemma was holding Skye with a puzzled look on her face. “What’s wrong, love?” she asked in a whisper. “Skye, please…what’s wrong?” Finally, she simply held Skye, listening to the soft, heartbreaking sobs, desperately wishing she knew what to do. She could only imitate what Skye had done for her, pulling her even closer so she could wrap her arms tightly around Skye.

“Jemma?” she heard as the sobs started to taper off.

“Yes, love?” Jemma answered Skye, the tender honorific becoming automatic.

“I can’t…I feel…” Skye took a deep breath. “Is this what ‘home’ feels like?”

Jemma sighed with sudden understanding and relief. She smiled, her body relaxing into Skye’s once more. “Yes, Skye,” she replied, and Skye could hear the smile in Jemma’s voice radiate throughout the darkness. “Yes, love.”

“You’re home.”

_“Where thou art, that is home.”_

_\--Emily Dickinson_


End file.
